Fred Weasley ll y la Nueva Profecia
by Camy Loca
Summary: Voldemort regresara y solo cuatro muchachos lograran derrotarlo: Fred Weasley ll, Luck Orion Jordan, James Sirius Potter y Frank Lorcan Longbottom.
1. Prologo

Presagio

Las mentiras no son buenas, una que otra por el bien de alguien, tal vez. Pero cuando toda tu vida ha sido eso, una mentira; sentirás rabia, furia, tristeza y muchas otras emociones, que ninguna es Felicidad.

Tus padres te mintieron siempre, ¿porque?

"_Lo tenemos que averiguar"_ dijo un niño con voz decidida

Eso, exactamente eso, es lo que tienen que hacer; pero no es fácil, tienen que hacer muchos sacrificios para lograrlo, tanto para eso?, si, no tan solo es sacarles información a tus padres, tienen que meterse en el tiempo para averiguarlo, es demasiado difícil, hay personas, más conocidas como mortífagos, que van detrás de estos valientes chicos, pero si el mago mas tenebroso…volviera, ahora las preguntas más importantes:

¿Que hicieron tus padres? ¿Que es la nueva profecía?

…¿Quienes son tus padres?


	2. La pesadilla intrigante

El otoño estaba entrando, las hojas de los arboles se tornaban cafés, el aire corría y daba escalofríos, está ahora un clima muy lindo

En el callejón Diagon, justo arriba de Sortilegios Weasley

La famosa tienda de bromas a Nivel Mundial, un chico pelirrojo gritaba cosas y se movía como loco…

- ¡NO!

- ¡Freddie! – grito una voz femenina

- ¡Hermano, despierta! – grito otra voz, esta vez masculina

El chico se despertó bruscamente, estaba sudando, respiraba ruidosamente, estaba algo mareado, se tallo los ojos y miro a los otros dos

- ¿Que…que paso? – pregunto el, algo confundido

El era pelirrojo, ojos azules/verdosos, muy pecoso, pelo ondulado, alto, muy alto; idéntico a su padre

- Supongo que tuviste una pesadilla – susurro la chica

Estatura media, pelinegra, cabello lacio, de unos 12 años, ojos negros, con pocas pecas.

- Nos preocupaste – dijo el otro chico sentándose junto a el

Pelinegro, alto, ojos de un impresionante azul oscuro, combinación de azul, de su padre y negro de su madre, pecoso. Tenía aproximadamente 14 años.

- Si… lo siento – se disculpo Freddie

- ¿Que soñaste? – pregunto la chica

- Pues… - iba diciendo Freddie, pero una explosión del piso de abajo hizo que se callara

- JAVIER MICHAEL WEASLEY! – grito una mujer, bastante enojada

- Ya voy mami! – dijo Javier con cara de miedo

Freddie y la chica solo reían

- ¿Ya te sientes bien? – pregunto ella

- Querrás decir mejor, Roxanne – dijo Freddie

Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, los dos bajaron y vieron una escena muy divertida, Javier estaba siendo regañado por su madre, mientras que su padre trataba de no reírse, sin embargo soltó una risita

- ¡George! – lo regaño la mujer

- Lo siento, pero es gracioso – se defendió el

- ¡Papa! – se quejo Javier, su padre solo rio

- Por cierto… que eran esos gritos, ¿eh Freddie? – pregunto George, el solo se encogió de hombros

- Ni te creas que te salvas de tu castigo, Javier – dijo la mujer

Javier miro suplicante a su padre, el cual solo negó divertido; Javier, al que también le decían Mike uso su técnica especial: puso ojitos e hizo puchero, gesto mejor conocido como "Carita de Perrito"

El punto débil de George

- Oh bien, Angie solo fue una pequeña bromita – dijo el, Mike sonrió

- ¿Pequeña? – pregunto ella incrédula, el asintió – Por favor!, soy Angelina Johnson…

- De Weasley – contradijo George

- Eso, ¿crees que puedes engañarme? Javier castigado una semana sin escoba y sin música, ¿okey? – dijo Angelina

- Si mama – dijo Mike con pesadez

Freddie rio, subió a su cuarto, pensando en su pesadilla, era perturbante, en su sueño vio morir a alguien

Le dolía mucho y… no, no quería hablar del tema, busco en su mente algo que ahuyentara esos pensamientos y pensó en Alice, su novia…

Algo golpeo su ventana, era Rodri, su lechuza color café, Freddie adoraba a esa lechuza; traía una carta

"Freddie:

¡Hola amigo!, ¿como te ha ido? Al grano quieres venir a mi casa? Estoy totalmente aburrido y hace mucho que no nos vemos, oye lamento no haberte contestado jeje estaba en mi mundo, ya sabes…

Ojala si te dejen…

De el mejor y mas guapo…

Luck"

¡Si! Iría a casa de Luck, su mejor amigo y obviamente sus padres le darían permiso, pues ellos y los padres de Luck eran mejores amigos

Luck era un chico alto, castaño claro y ojos castaños o bueno esa era la apariencia que siempre usaba, pues era metarfomago y le encantaba cambiar de apariencia

Freddie bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala, ahí estaban sus padres

- Mami, papi… ¿puedo ir a casa de Luck? - pregunto con la mejor cara que pudo

- No lose, ¿tú que dices amor? – dijo George sin mirarlo

- Por mi está bien – contesto ella

- ¡SI! - grito Freddie como un niño pequeño

El se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos flu y dijo

- CASA JORDAN –

Freddie fue devorado por las llamas verdes y cayo en una sala con ambiente cómodo, en un sillón, no muy lejos de ahí, había una niña de 12, castaña y pelo ondulado, estaba leyendo un libro

- ¡FREDDIE! – grito en cuanto lo vio

- ¡LÍA! – grito el – ¡Cuanto tiempo!

- Fue hace 2 semanas, tonto – dijo la chica de ojos castaños

Se oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, era la madre de Lia, Lucy Jordán antes Black

- ¡Freddie! – dijo ella – Luck esta arriba, en su cuarto

- ¡Gracias, tía! – dijo Freddie

El subió las escaleras, se dirigió a una puerta color azul con un letrero que decía: "Luck Lunático Jordán" y otro que decía "Los Merodeadores son lo mejor"

Se oía música afuera de la habitación, Freddie toco la puerta dos veces y nadie contesto, volvió a hacerlo, lo mismo, asique decidió entrar

- ¡LUCK! – grito Freddie

- ¡AHH! – grito un chico espantado, mientras caía de la silla en donde estaba sentado – Ah eres tu… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?

Freddie se reía a carcajadas

- Debiste…ver…tu…cara! – dijo Freddie entre risas

- Ja ja JA mira como me rio – dijo Luck molesto

- Lo siento – se disculpo Freddie – Y…¿como te ha ido?

- Ehh… bien y a ti – contesto Luck confundido por el cambio de tema

- Mal – dijo Freddie después de unos minutos

- Por que? – pregunto Luck extrañado

Entonces Freddie le empezó a relatar su pesadilla, Luck escuchaba atentamente, le conto que había visto morir a alguien, muy cercano, como no fue de la manera que se lo contaron y muchas otras cosas

- Ósea que… ¿crees que no fue como nos lo contaron? - Pregunto Luck decepcionado

- Pues no lose… - suspiro Freddie – De todos modos el ya esta…muerto

- Dices que fue porque un muro le cayo encima ¿no? – susurro Luck

- Aja, estaba el tío Percy junto a el, era como una batalla… - dijo Freddie recordando su sueño

- ¿Batalla?, eso no tiene nada que ver con la caída de una escoba – comento Luck pensativo, Freddie asintió

La cosa estaba difícil, la pesadilla de Freddie pudo ser real, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico al pensar eso, después de todo no era normal ver morir a su tío Fred Weasley


End file.
